


【赤黛】权中计

by mayuzumichihiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuzumichihiro/pseuds/mayuzumichihiro
Summary: ※cp：赤司征十郎×黛千寻※NC-17※日本战国时期背景。（所知道的全部来源于电视剧与百科，请历史党勿究，我也是瞎胡写的）※跟419脑洞太过接近了，就当迟来的419贺文吧。（既然是419，雷点应该不少吧……）※为避免剧透就不多打预警了，如有不适，请及时退出。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, 赤黛
Kudos: 8





	【赤黛】权中计

**Author's Note:**

> ※cp：赤司征十郎×黛千寻  
> ※NC-17  
> ※日本战国时期背景。（所知道的全部来源于电视剧与百科，请历史党勿究，我也是瞎胡写的）  
> ※跟419脑洞太过接近了，就当迟来的419贺文吧。（既然是419，雷点应该不少吧……）  
> ※为避免剧透就不多打预警了，如有不适，请及时退出。

军营本阵，最深处的竹椅上端坐着一位身着华丽甲胄的年轻男子，身侧竖放着由国内数一数二的名匠打造太刀。鸦雀无声的营帐内，盘坐在他两侧的各军将领时不时将目光瞟向少年，谁也不知道少年心里在打着什么算盘。少年并未理会那些偶尔投来的视线，一丝冷漠爬上他天生精致的五官，异色的双瞳一睁一阖，死死盯着帘帐外来来往往的士兵。

帐外传来的急促脚步声引起帐下将领的窸窣碎语。  
“安静。”堂上少年出声。

随即，脚步声的主人——传令兵到达营帐外，跪地行礼：  
“报告少主，黛家已投降，实渕大人请示下一步行动。”

传令兵口中的少主，即为堂上的赤司征十郎，赤司本家唯一的嫡子，也是本次作战的总指挥官。天皇大权旁落的今天，国土被各地崛起的大名占据。赤司家作为其中实力最为强大的大名之一，坐拥着更多的人口和资源。尤其是到了赤司征臣这一代，多年的惠民政策，发展经济，实力得到进一步增强，获天皇封赐关白摄政。美中不足的是子嗣只有赤司征十郎一人，但是从小的精英教育，也将赤司征十郎培养成了一位德才兼备，能够在以不足弱冠之年就可担任军队总指挥的优秀继承人。

“投降？太迟了！”一位年上六甲的老将军激动地甚至站起来，冲着跪在门口的传令兵训斥道，“当初拒绝归顺关白大人，如今还有脸喊投降？”  
转身朝向赤司端端正正行了个礼：“少主，老夫建议一举攻进黛家领地，将其收为己有。”

赤司抬了抬眼，示意老将军先别激动：“您先请坐。”重新将目光落在传令兵身上，勾起嘴角，“投降？就没点别的好处了吗？单单是投降我们可不会接受。”

话虽如此，他还真不知道黛家那一小块地方能给他什么好处。半个月的持久战，估计他们现在连维持生计都很困难，这个时候能拿出什么好东西。

“黛家承诺给赤司家送人质。”传令兵接着说。

人质？听到这个词的瞬间，坐下将领们交头接耳，细声讨论着什么。

送出人质，最重要的目的是向对方保证忠心。黛家将亡之族，向赤司求饶，竟敢大胆出言会向赤司家送出人质？何等痴心妄想。

少年摘下戴在头上的头盔，隐藏在胄下鲜红的头发出现在众人面前，本就淡漠的眼神变得更加冰冷。  
“呵，他们真敢说。”傲慢而又自信，“不知黛家要将谁送来当人质？”

与赤司家的日益强盛不同，如今的黛家早已不再当初，走向没落。本家除领主外如今也就只剩两子存活，长子千寻正值弱冠，次女千惠不足及笄。如果他想借与赤司家联姻以求保全，及笄之女乃不二人选。但问题有二，其一赤司家与黛家地位差距极大，无论处于政治原因还是私人条件，赤司家都无需与黛家联姻。其二，灭族求饶还送女人未免也太无诚意了。所以可选择的就只有长子千寻。

“去回实渕，如果黛家愿意交出长子作为人质，可以考虑放他一马。如若被拒，则立刻攻下城池。”

失去继承人的黛家还能撑多久？赤司不否认他有点恶趣味。

赤司家退兵了。  
回到京都本宅的第一天，赤司换好衣服就去向关白汇报战事。

“黛家只要愿意交出作为继承人的长子就撤兵回京，是儿臣自己的决断。”  
赤司盘坐在席上微微弓腰，双手作拳抵在身前，等待面前的长者发话。

“起来吧。”赤司征臣同样盘腿坐于席上，声音依旧是那么平静，仿佛任何风波都不能使那双面容染上别的颜色。

赤司起身，直视父亲的眼睛。二人相似的眉眼间流露出的神色也极为相似。赤司有些行为确实是从父亲身上学到的，比如无时无刻的表情管理，作为领导者任何时刻都不能将自己内心的波动表现于外。当然，也有些不是。比如说，有些扭曲的性格。常年的城里生活枯燥乏味，为转换心情他常常会带上部下一起去打猎。与普通的打猎相比，设计困住猎物载一举歼灭要有意思的多。可能那个扭曲的性格就是这样培养起来的吧。就像这次要走了黛家的长子，虽然用“夺走”可能更恰当一点。他知道自己这步走得很脏。就好比是在猎场打猎，他的目标的猎物就是黛家。设计让其绝望后再给予希望，然而接踵而至的又是绝望。没有比这更能让人感到快乐的事情了。

赤司征臣接着说：“既然将指挥权交给你，相信你也是深思熟虑后才做出的判断。我会尊重你的决定。”随后，他露出了鲜有的，不是作为关白，而是作为父亲才会有的温柔：“辛苦你了，早点去休息吧。”

“父亲，关于带回来的人质……”赤司有些急切地问道。黛家的人质自然不可以跟其他国家的人质放在一起，毕竟身份不同，自己也有意想将其作为筹码。

“交给你了。”不知道这是作为关白对继承人能力的自信，还是作为父亲对儿子情感上的体贴，赤司征臣并无过细询问关于人质的事情，反而将后续交给了赤司征十郎。

得到父亲的允许后，赤司也没有什么继续留在这里的理由：“儿臣告退。”一本正经行了一个礼后，退出了父亲的和室。

该怎么处理那个人质。赤司在回房间的路上一直在思考这个问题。就算身份再低贱，也毕竟是大名的长子，领地继承人。赤司家向来以宽宏大量示人，亏待了他也太损名声了。要么去看看样子？外界一直有流传那位黛家长子清新脱俗，宛若仙人。究竟是怎样一幅容貌才配得上仙人的称号。赤司对此虽然也有些好奇，一路上碍于身份竟然没机会与他见上一面。猜想如今也多少安顿好了，去看看吧。

告诉侍从不用为他准备晚饭了，赤司一人披着暮色朝向关有人质的别院。

暮色下隐约可见的花花草草，也给这一路不是很舒畅的行程增添了不少乐趣。欣赏着阴暗下城里的风景也别有一番风趣，没过多久就到了那间别院。抬手推开半掩的大门，收拾的还算干净，最起码手上没沾灰。踏进没两步，就听见深处和室传来瓷器叮叮当当摔碎的声音和碰撞声。

这么回事？这小少爷脾气还挺大，别人地方都敢放肆。赤司越来越觉得有意思了。之前还有些担心对方要是个温顺类，这些日子不免又少了很多乐趣。心情稍微变得有些愉快，快步向深处和室走去。

唰——  
拉开拉门，他看到了这样一幅场景。

身材高挑的灰蓝色青年满面怒色，身着的和服也有些凌乱开散，面前盛饭用的小桌已经倾倒，装有米饭的小碗和些许菜食被无情地掉在席上，甚至从碗中溢出，弄脏了侍从们精心收拾的坐席。安排给服侍他的侍女跪在门口，小小的身子已经被吓到在不住地发抖。

“发生了什么？”赤司无视侍女，径直走进去。低头看着散落一地的餐具，出声问道。  
面前的青年一愣，怒色渐渐变成疑惑。他没想到这里还会有其他人来：“他们……”

“没问你。”赤司冷着脸打断青年的回答，转身俯视门口跪着的侍女，“你说。”

侍女也没料到少主居然会亲自驾临这里，刚刚被怒火引起的惊吓还未消除，现在在少主十分具有杀伤力的双眼下，颤抖着声音说道：“刚刚……厨房端过来的饭菜……是几天前变馊的……黛大人他……”

“变馊的？”赤司问。

“奴婢端过来的时候也没留心，黛大人刚刚吃了一口就吐了……”

赤司走到被打翻在地的饭碗旁，端起碗凑到鼻边嗅了嗅，确实有一股久置后的味道。叹了口气把碗放在地上，头也没回对侍女说：“收拾掉。”

绕过倒在席上的小桌，在正位上盘腿坐下。右手点了点身侧的席子，无声地示意黛也坐下来。

赤司悠然地坐在席上看着侍女收拾那堆残骸。站立的青年看着这一幕，忍不住在内心发出一声嗤笑。抬手整了整因为刚刚的事故变得凌乱的衣襟和腰带，在距离赤司刚刚所指处稍远的地方坐下。

侍女将碗碟收拾到小桌上，取走地上的坐席，拿抹布擦干净地板上残留的汁水。端着小桌向赤司行礼告退。

“暂时不用换新的，顺便告诉厨房，要是再敢拿出来馊掉的饭菜，就不用干了。你退下吧，这边的事不用管。”  
黛在旁边皱起眉头。  
“是。”侍女低头退出去，拉上了门。

拉门滑动的声音，随着砰得一声而截止，突然之间，室内也安静了许多。远远地听到了大门开合的声音，想必是侍女已经离开。

侍女的离开，整间和室就只剩赤司和黛两个人。赤司侧过脸，终于有时间可以好好欣赏这张脸了。

黛肤色要比普通人白上一些，但又不像是变态的那种白。房间里白蜡放出的红光打在青年脸上，勉强增加了些血色。灰蓝色的头发与偏白的肌肤相映在一起，也有种说不出的美感。瞳孔有神无神地看向前方，就连散发的气息都是淡淡的，若有若无。仿佛一不留心就会消失不见。怪不得民间会流传着“仙人”的说法。坐在他身边，感受着来自这个人身上淡淡的气息，赤司自己都变得平静下来。

身着一身纯色的深青色和服……深青色？谁给安排的衣服，跟眼前美人的气质完全不符。  
赤司心里暗暗决定，回去要给他准备一套浅色和服套身上。

“真会惹事，才来第一天，就摔桌子摔碗。”虽然这事横竖看都是自家不对，他还是出言讽刺了一顿。不知那淡淡的气息，可不可以染上其他颜色。赤司内心忍不住变得兴奋起来。

“啊？”  
果然，如他所料。浅色美人转过头毫无惧色地对上他的双眼：“开什么玩笑，明明是你们的问题吧。”

他出声了。连带有怒色的嗓音都那么深沉，虚幻。

“你有好好理解你自己的立场吗？”赤司闪着一红一金的漂亮异瞳变得犀利，仿佛利剑要刺穿猎物一般盯着黛。

闻言，青年双眉微蹙，似乎并未理解少年的意思。

“呐，我们来做一个交易吧。”赤司起身在黛的注视下慢慢走近他，抬起他的下巴让他仰起头看向自己，“是关于你们黛家的交易。”在这里故意卖个关子，等到他欣赏够了面前的人变得疑惑的表情，才接着说到：  
“说服你父亲，让他交出领地。说不定我心情好还会封你当个城主，也不枉你生于大名之家。”

赤司没有十足的把握黛会答应他的要求，只不过是想看他动摇的表情而已。只要他想，随时都可以出兵占领。

啪——  
黛拍开了赤司钳着他下巴的手。

“我拒绝。”

一丝犹豫都没有直接拒绝。意料之外的发言，竟也打了赤司一个猝不及防，细不可闻地“嗯？”了一声。

“父亲是怎样一个人我管不着，我可是很喜欢我自己的。用这种手段企图获胜的你简直卑鄙无耻。”方才的疑惑完全变成愤怒以及厌恶，“为了你的无聊的兴趣而搭上我整个领土，你做梦。”

赤司还是头一次，被人用如此强势的态度回应。身为赤司家唯一的嫡子，身边所有人都对自己唯唯诺诺，就连一向严厉的父亲都会尽力满足自己的一切要求。只品尝过胜利的赤司头一次在黛这里感到挫败感，那种，无法被驯服的挫败感。

红发少年眼睛里的惊愕一闪而过，转而代替的是犹如发现新玩具般的好奇与兴奋。

“有意思，我更在意你了。”

进门开始表面上假装出的敬意一扫而光，现在，赤司明显更想知道如何才能让他臣服于自己。与生俱来的强大气场毫不顾及地放出，突然转变的态度也引起黛的不解。

“我想你理解错了，黛千寻。”  
被叫着全名的浅色青年明显感受到了来自那人的压迫感。

“你并没有拒绝我的权利，在我面前只有服从。违背我的人，就算是父母也得死。”

视线下移到刚刚被弄凌乱的和服。

“让我来教会你违背我的代价吧。”

不由分说将人按在地板上，不顾身下的人激烈的反应，强行扯掉系在腰上的腰带。

被人压倒在地，手腕还被强有力得摁着无法动弹。眼睁睁看着自己腰间的束物消失，衣摆被人一层层掀开，隐藏在衣物下的肌肤慢慢显露出来。

看那浅色的人现在染上了疑惑，染上了恐惧，刚刚被违背的怨气一扫而空。要是再反抗起来说不定又会扰了自己难得的好心情。解开衣服上装饰用的带缔，将身下依旧反抗起劲的双手绑在头顶。外力总比不上内力，还是自觉听话些好。再适当给些警告。

“要是敢继续违背我的话，我也不知道我会做什么。最好乖乖配合我。”

胸膛的肌肤跟脸一样雪白，因为突然暴露于空气，加上主人第一次的羞涩而染上些许粉红，比起单纯的白，更具几份情色。常年习武握刀而带有薄茧的手心从赤裸的脖颈一路向下，划过胸前挺立的茱萸，精瘦的小腹，再往下，顺手扯掉了黛浑身上下唯一的遮羞物。

在赤司的注视下光裸着身子，自己却无法反抗。内心深处涌现出一股深深的无力感。

黛紧闭双眼，并没有缓解粗暴行为引起的的痛苦与羞愧。反而因为视觉的消失，身体变得更加敏感。他能清晰地感受得到赤司的手现在正在揉搓他胸前的两点。酥酥麻麻的，从未体验过的感觉让他忍不住轻哼出声。

“嗯……”  
注意到身下人发出舒服的声音，赤司嘴角露出得逞的笑。俯身吻上他胸前的凸起，时而用力吸吮，时而用舌面舔弄。

“啊……嗯……”  
因为赤司的舔弄，叫声没忍住从舌尖溢出。好奇怪，身体突然变得好奇怪。明明暴露在空气中应该会带走很多热量发冷才对，被赤司抚过的地方现在却热的发烫。自己的身体出现陌生的反应，自己却不知道该怎么办。羞耻心加上身上人的动作，一股热量集中在下体，甚至有要抬头的趋势。害怕被赤司发现，下意识蜷起双腿想要遮挡住那害羞的反应。

没有任何动作可以逃过赤司的双眼。那么明显的小动作当然不例外。玩弄左边的手放开被蹂躏到通红的小点，伸向下体，拉开妄图合住的左腿。

“唔……不要……”  
“你不乖。”甚至不忘捉弄他。

“直接开始吧。”放弃漫长冗杂的前戏，既然对方双腿间的物体已经有所反应，那就没什么问题了。

勾着右腿将其按在胸前，从未示人的地方完全处于对方的视线之内。

赤司用空闲的手抚上黛半硬的物体，引得来自身下人的阵阵颤抖。还什么都没做就可以这么硬：  
“千寻，你很有天赋。”

千寻……还是头一次被除父亲妹妹以外的人叫名字。意识到现在的状况，黛也来不及羞耻，就被对方大力的上下揉搓夺去了注意力。

“啊啊……别……赤司……”不同于胸前被舔弄的酥痒，下体被人攥在手里上下撸动带来的另一种快感，无法逃避，无法压抑。随着对方富有技巧的揉弄，自己知道快到临界点了。不要，不要再他面前释放。

“啊……啊啊……”  
湿暖的液体低落在小腹上。被送上快感时，声音根本无法控制。捆住的双手几乎使不上力，被压在身下的双腿还在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖。

黛丝毫不加掩饰的反应，让赤司感到烦躁。他也硬了。再磨蹭下去难受的就轮到他自己了。赤司拉开另一条腿，黛身后的小洞一览无余。

就着残留在小腹上体液，赤司刚将食指探入小穴，立刻得到了小穴内壁的欢迎。四面带来的挤压感显示着主人内部的紧致。赤司已经等不及体验被小穴包裹的感觉了。本着不能玩坏的原则，耐下心来做扩张。

被进入时黛也只有一瞬的不适，一根手指带来的异物感还不足以产生令人心生厌恶。但是刚刚高潮后的身体也敏感地可怕，不受大脑控制地想要随着对方的运动轻哼。  
“嗯……唔，嗯……啊啊！”

后面慢慢适应了异物感，在赤司的抽动下被玩弄地舒服了起来，谁料到第二根手指狠狠地压入后穴。

“疼……慢点……”  
不同于一根手指，两根就连进入都变得困难。第一次被撑开的后穴也变得紧了起来。疼痛刺激的强烈存在感，迫使黛将自己与赤司的怨恨抛在脑后，出声求饶。

按捺住内心想要直接进入的冲动，赤司的手指慢慢地在后穴里移动，待他适应。

每抽动一下，都能感到内壁突然的收缩，黛的喘息也越来越急促，高昂。

“千寻，还得再进去一根，你再忍忍。”身下渐渐染上哭腔的声音让赤司突然有些于心不忍，但是做到这个份上了，谁都停不下来了。

“啊……嗯嗯……”  
从带有魅音的叫声判断他可能已经有所适应了，赤司放入第三根手指。手中的身体突然剧烈抖动起来，双腿也开始不受控制乱蹬。  
“啊啊……啊……”

“乖，不然一会会更疼。”赤司的呼吸也有所加重，开发初次的身体实在是个体力活。另一只手轻轻抚上大腿内侧，借此转移黛的注意力。

刚刚射过的分身也有重新立起的预兆，捆绑在头顶的手紧紧握拳。他仰起头感受身下夹杂着快感的疼痛，嗓间的娇喘也渐渐软了起来。好羞耻，对被同性强行压倒后，居然还能体会到快感的自己。眼角溢出的泪水顺着脸边，消失在发根。

被充分按摩的穴口渐渐适应手指的运动，进入后被湿润包裹着的紧致感令赤司欲罢不能。

抽出手指，指尖依旧能感觉到离开前内壁依依不舍的挽留。不要着急，马上就可以满足你。

黛大口喘着气，胸口剧烈地上下起伏。因为系在手腕上的带缔而无法脱下的衣袖套在胳膊上。比起全裸的极强诱惑，赤司更喜欢这种半遮半掩在不经意间流露出的色气。

没有给对方多少思考的时间，赤司将人翻身朝下。深色和服被压在身下，与黛白皙的背部形成鲜明的视觉对比。倾身顺着线条优美的肩胛骨下吻至尾椎骨处，掌心嫩滑的触感也令人爱不释手。黛不时流出的喘息，更是激起赤司愈加强烈的兴致。忍耐清零，开始享用自己一手开发的身体。

捞起身下那人纤细的腰肢，高高抬起的臀部仿佛是在邀请他进入一般，染上一层暧昧的粉色。扩张充分的穴口已经变得十分柔软，随时可以接受插入的爱抚。

与黛的凌乱相反，不算漫长的前戏过后，赤司的穿戴依旧整洁如初。不过也到目前为止了。扯开和服下摆的衣襟，掏出下体发烫的硬物，抵在开阖邀请的穴口处。

黛被迫面朝下跪在自己半脱的和服上，对身后发生的事情并不知晓。直到他感到有东西抵在他的身后，之前被赤司前戏搞得很舒服而忘记的恐惧重返心头。身后巨物的尺寸也不清楚，要是被……

“啊啊，啊……”  
赤司的巨物一口气进入黛毫无防备的身体。后穴的褶皱被撑开抚平，尽管有过好好地扩张，但也无法容纳巨物的一口没入。好疼……连接处仿佛要撕裂后穴般的疼痛顺着尾部传入大脑，喉咙深处溢出痛苦的惨叫，双腿也因为疼痛不住地颤抖。下意识加紧身体里的物体，妄图阻止它的下一步运动。

“出去……你快出去，呜……好疼……”卑微的求饶带上哭腔，什么自尊，高傲，此刻都不需要了，他现在只想从这痛苦中逃离。

赤司当然是不会允许的，虽然现在他被夹得也很不舒服。对方完全不肯放松的后穴紧紧夹着他的东西，进也不得，退也不能。

无奈地叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍面前雪白的臀瓣：  
“千寻，放松，夹太紧了。”

身下人闪着泪花的眼睛转过来：“说得轻巧，你试试。”还一抽一抽的，好可爱。

既然无法自己松下来，就只好借助外部刺激转移注意力了。

因为跪姿，肌肉拉伸出了优美的线条，背部呈现像伸懒腰中猫猫似的弧度，把赤司看得埋在对方体内的巨物忍不住又胀大了几分。穴内夹得更紧了。

单手揉搓着黛的侧腰，另一只划过背部轻轻安抚。一方面在等待穴口适应，另一方面，欣赏身下因为刺激一抖一抖的反应也很有趣。

内壁随着安抚开始放松，挤压的力度也弱了下来。差不多了吧。

“要动了。”  
动腰抽动埋在黛体内的硬物，伏在地板的身体也跟着他运动的节奏一起前后摇摆。身体与身体碰撞在一起，发出令人羞耻的声音，巨物在内壁摩擦，时不时蹭过内壁凸起的一点，快感便迅速如潮水般扫过全身，刺激大脑发出更为高昂的媚叫。

“嗯，等……啊……赤司……”  
赤司在得知这个特殊地方之后，深入时都故意碾过那点，被内壁紧缩包裹的快感简直叫人发狂。

交合声，娇喘声，喘息声混合在一起，趁着暮色，房间内烛台上摇曳的火光将两人暧昧的身影印在墙上，交合在一起的影子，甚至更加色情。

体内巨物的抽动仍在继续将一波又一波的快感送上神经，黛蜷缩起手臂垫在身下，弓身迎接漫长地难以忍耐的愉悦。

赤司又何尝不觉得舒服。处子紧致的后穴包裹着他的坚挺，结合处传来的快感顺着脊背冲上大脑，不由得扣紧臀部加快抽插的速度。

后体被抽动填满，敏感点被无情摩擦的快感积攒到极限，下半身变得麻木，忽然一阵满足感袭来，尖叫着抓紧身下的衣物，收紧的后穴将男人的物体紧紧夹住。从未体验过的快感如一阵阵如潮水般涌来，迅速将他淹没在浪潮中。

单单靠后穴的抽插就让黛进入高潮，是赤司意料之外的。内壁骤然紧缩，给埋在里面的硬物给予了更多的刺激。赤司俯身将巨物挤进深处，颤抖着发出一声低吟，在黛体内射了出来。

暖流射入黛的体内，承接不住的体液溢出交合处，沿着股缝流下。

赤司抽出疲软的分身。异物的离开，更多的体液从一张一阖的小穴中成股流出，顺着大腿根部滴落在地板上，腿间早已是一片淫靡。

高潮之下跪趴在地上的黛双腿软得使不上力，隐约感到被人翻回正面，重新摆正姿势。喘息已经用尽全力，现在连半丝反抗的话都说不出来了。

嘴角流下的涎水从脸颊流入耳后，赤司伸手拨开身下美人因汗水沾湿挡住双眼的碎发，看到那双本就无光的双眼因仍处在高潮的余韵中没回过神，变得更加缥缈。白烛的烛光，给黛裸露在外的肌肤镀上一层淡红的柔纱，忽略残留在黛身上两人的体液，这一切仿佛如梦幻一般美好。

视线下移到下半身，赤司发现黛依旧坚直的硬物。  
“你刚刚都没射？”  
“……”

黛不是不想说，而是真的没力气说话。被人玩弄后穴还舒服地上了高潮，事实面前，即便知道是对方的故意嘲讽也无力反驳。

赤司伸手解开缠绕在黛手上的带缔，这种情况他也没力气再闹腾了。撑起黛的肩膀翻身让他趴在自己身上，支撑他直起腰，散落在地上的和服再次被拽起，落在主人身侧。

赤司真的很喜欢这种若隐若现的诱惑。

不安分的手向黛身后探去：

“这个东西，多少也得解决掉吧。”

耳边传来令人满意的暧昧声。

几天后，赤司关于自己对黛的处理，向父亲征求同意。  
“难得得到一位有着继承人资质的人质，放着不用太可惜了。”  
赤司征臣也对儿子的决断与大度表示赞同。

回到自己的住处，席中央一位身着米色碎花的青年俯首跪在地上。  
赤司走过去弯腰挑起青年的下颚，露出一声胜利者的微笑：

“你好啊，我的左卫门督。”

黛千寻从那双异瞳中仿佛看到了那天夜晚的自己。

不知道被折腾了多久，身体轻轻转动都会牵起周身的肌肉引起酸痛。身上残留着不知道是谁的体液，也可能两个人的都有。

赤司斜靠在一旁的墙壁上，对趴在地上奄奄一息的黛说：

“我们做个交易吧。”

“我会保证你的父亲的安全及领地的完整，直到他离开。”

“相反，我要你永远留在京都。”


End file.
